Final Fantasy X : The Spirits Within
by Dark's-1000 Words
Summary: I've gone haywire and switched the ffx characters with the TSW characters,and Vice Versa!In My opinon,i'd say tis worth a red.RR


Hey I'm back with a new story!I've decided to discontinue Kingdom Hearts II at the moment.And stopped all the crazyness...Its just me and Disclaimer!She says Hi.Oh yeah and theres going to be ALOT of Out-of-character-ness.Oh yeah and its not going to be word-for-word..

Disclaimer:She owns nothing...-sulks- except for some oc's because there wasn't enough characters..

Who is Who:

Tidus-Gray

Yuna-Aki

Auron-Ryan

Lulu-Jane

Wakka-Neil (I thought this was funny..One hates machina,the other uses it!)

Kimahri-Docter Sid! (In rhonso-fied form..)

Rikku-Lili (An oc..)

Seymour-General Hein ( I've given him black seymour horns and black veins on his forhead!)

Supporting characters-Random Oc's or people...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a faint light as several people sat around a camp fire.A young man with short brown hair was fidgeting alot,before deciding to stand up for a small walk.As he passed a young lady with short,black straight hair,he brushed his hand against her shoulder and left it there.The young woman turned her haid to look at his hand,then closed her eyes and looked away.He took his hand away and walked on.The young woman turned her head again to where his hand had been,but didn't close her eyes.The rest of the people around the campfire just kept staring at the fire as it crackled.The young man climbed up the short hill nearby and stopped at the top,leaning on his hand that he had put against the side of a ruined tower.He stared out across the water,looking at the ruins of a huge city that had once relied on Machina.As pyreflys tumbled and glided above,the man thought;

_Listen to my story._

_We may not have alot of time left..._

**FINAL FANTASY X**

A group of excited young people hung around the area,chatting excitedly,waiting for the Blitzball star to appear.The people cheered and began to move towards a floating house where the door looked as if it was going to open.After the last of them had moved forward,a little kid wearing a purple,sleevless hoody and black pants appeared.He stood there for a moment,then he,too, walked towards the house,where a young man had exited.He was wearing a bright yellow hooded jacket over a white singlet, and one of his pant legs was longer than the other,with a "cage" with an odd J symbol on it at the end of the leg.He grinned,waved and made his way down the path.When he reached the group of people,he waved again and said "Hey!"He walked towards to girls who were wearing the latest Zanarkand style and holding blitzballs.The first one held out hers.

"Can you sign this?"She asked in a sweet voice.

"No problem!"The young man said,writing "Gray" on the ball.The girl with the red hair held her blitzball out and he signed it too.As he handed back the ball,he asked casually,

"What seats?"The first girl giggled.

"East block,third row!"She said.

"Fifth from the right!"The red haired girl added.Gray nodded.

"Say,if I score a goal,I'll uh...Do this!"He said, making L shapes with his index fingers and thumbs and holding them up.

"That'll mean it was for you,Kay?"He said,making the girls giggle and nod.He smiled at them before walking up to a trio of kids holding balls.

"Can you sign this!?"A boy one asked,jumping up and down.

"Alrighty!"Gray replied,signing the ball and handing it to him.A girl held her's out, and while Gray was signing it another boy piped up,

"Me too!"

"Hey take it easy!"Gray said as he took his ball and signed it. He then walked to the rest of the crowd.The kids cam up behind him,doing tricks with there blitzballs.

"Well,gotta go!Cheer for me!"Gray said to the whole crowd.

"....2...3...TEACH US HOW TO BLITZ!"The kids yelled at Gray,who turned around.

"Hey,I got a game to play!"He said.

"Then,teach us after!"The red haired boy said.Gray though for a moment.

"Hmm...Maybe tonight...?"He started,but the boy with the hood interupted.

"You can't tonight."He said.Gray shook his head.

"I mean..Tomorrow!"He said.The kids looked at him.

"Promise?"he girl said.

"Promise!"Gray answered,punching the air.

Gray walked down the boulevard,which,for its standards,was pretty empty.Most had already gathered at the stadium.He looked at the nearest building.A holographic board showed the J symbol again and a man with long,dirty black hair and a yellow bandana.It was Gray's dad,Jakk.He looked at it with disgust and started to run on.He could here a commentator reminiscing.He was probably at the stadium,but his voice came through the speakers stationed along the boulevard.

**"I was in a coffee shop running away from home when I heard the news.Our here,Jakk,gone!Vanished into thin air.I says to myself,"Major,what the heck are you thinking?"My dad and I stayed up talking about it all night.It was the longest conversation we'd ever had.Heck I-Whoa,sorry to reminise folks.Ahem.Anyways,the Jakk Memorial Tournament is today.The Abes from C-West versus the Duggles from C-South.I can feel the excitment folks.Its gonna be one heck of a match!"**

Gray stopped as he heard a woman complain about having no tickets.He stopped and turned to her,and she asked,

"Hey you couldn't get me a ticket could you?"She asked,pulling her yellow tights up.She knew she should have gotten a lower size.

"I'll see what I can do!"Gray replied,causing the woman to grin.

"Wow really?Thanks!Here,have this."She said,handing him 2 bottles filled with bright green liquid.Gray smiled at her and continued on to the stadium.

The crowd outside of the stadium was HUGE.As Gray made his way up to the entrance,a large group of fans mobbed him.The grabbed his arms and his hair.

"Scuse me coming through!"He shouted.As he broke through,another crowd formed around him.He managed to break through that,but was mobbed _again_.

"Hey let go of me!"Gray shouted,an annoyed adge to his voice.There was a break in the crowd and he dashed through the gate,which turned from water into see-through blue rock.The crowd screamed and cheered outside,and he made his way to the locker rooms.In there,he and his team mates cleaned themselves up and prepared themselves up.His friend,Zeeza,leaned up against her locker and looked at him.

"Its gonna be a killer tonight,eh Gray?"She said.Gray nodded.

"But,its gonna be no problem for me!"He said.Zeeza nodded and looked through the one way window,out at the crowd.

"Man that crowds big.Almost got killed trying to get in here!"said Leon,walking in through the door.He slicked his black hair back,grinning at Zeeza.Zeeza suddenly tried to make sure her bright red braids were neat,before smiling at Leon.Gray rolled his eyes as an announcment came across the speakers.

"Gray,captain of the Zanarkand Abes,please report to the sphere pool."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think?Is it worthy of your reviews.If it isn't,review anyway.Reviews make the world go around!R n R!


End file.
